


Grind

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Force Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Ok but can we get like Negan face fucking Carl like just to the point where he doesn’t let up until Carl’s almost about to pass out? Lol I like really aggressive sex





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

"Fuck... you're such a good little slut for me..." Carls hair was soft beneath his fingers, his nails nearly clawing at his scalp. "Always on your knees and begging for daddys cock..." Negan gripped his hair. "Look at me."

In between his spread legs was Carl. The boys hair was tangled and his cheeks were pink, his lips swollen and slick with spit. His slim fingers curled around the tops of Negans thighs as he sucked on his cock. Negan wasn't having a good day and Carl could tell, so as soon as Negan walked in he dropped to his knees and undid his belt. This was Carls favorite, making Negan come undone beneath his mouth.

Carl pulled away, pressing a kiss to the head of Negans hard, wet cock. "Want it." He breathed out, kissing the legnth of Negans cock. "Want it so bad." Negan was dominat for the most part, but as soon as he got close he just moaned and fucked Carls throat. It was the one time Carl got Negan beneath his thumb.

"Take it back in your mouth, slut." Negan gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the head across the boys lips. He used his thumb to hold Carls mouth open as he slid his dick inside, gasping. "Good slut..." His hips continued to thrust forward. "Take all of daddys cock, baby, I know you can- ah! Thats it..." He ground into him. "Good boy, shit..." 

Carl gagged around Negans cock, but that didn't stop him. One hand stayed on the back of Carls head, holding him in place as he fucked deeper and deeper into Carls throat. Above him, Negan moaned and tightened his grip on Carls hair. He pulled away, his cock sliding out of his mouth, covered in spit. Small tears slid down Carls cheeks but Negan ignored it, slapping his cock against Carls face.

"Don't look at me like that," Negan growled, slapping his cock against the boys lips. "I won't kill you. Fucking a cold, dead body ain't no fun..." He slipped the head back inside. "I love warm, tight bodies... especially when I can feel them gag around me. Makes it even tigher." 

Carl dug his nails into Negans thighs, struggling to take all of Negans cock once more. Negan was no longer forcing his head in place, he was just fucking into his throat, grinding his cock against his tongue. He moaned and grabbed the remaining part of his cock, trying to slip it inside.

"Take it." Negan ignored the gags. "I know you can, baby doll. And if you can't-" He shoved Carl down against his cock, chuckling when the boy squirmed beneath hia grip. "I'll just make you take it... you can go a few seconds without breathing.." He pulled off, keeping half of his cock tucked between Carls abused lips. "Good boy."

Carls throat burned, but it felt nice to him. Reminded him who he belonged to. With each swallow his throat ached more, but he didn't pull off. He continued to suck on his cock and jerk it off, his eye on Negan. Negans shirt was pushed up, thanks to Carl, revealing his stomach. Carl watched it as he took more and more of Negan into his mouth. The way his muscles spasmed turned Carl on. He loved seeing Negan tense and know he was the reason for it.

"Keep going..." Negan whispered, putting Carls hair in a ponytail. He pushed Carl further down on his dick, tossing his head back and moaning when Carl gagged. "Fuck, I love when you start moving. Makes me wanna fuck your throat even more..." He wiped away some tears with his thumb, smiling. "You like this, don't you?" 

Carl nodded, pulling off. Spit dripped down his chin as he jerked Negan off. "Love it." His throat was raw. "Love it so much, daddy..." 

"I know you do, baby. I know you love being my good little toy..." Negan pushed his cock against Carls mouth. "So open wide and be good for me, okay?"

Carl opened his mouth, locking eyes with Negan. Negan thrust his cock into Carls mouth, holding him down as hard as he could. Carl held off for a few seconds, holding his breath, but after seven seconds he began to squirm. It was nothing new, Negan would hold him down a little longer just to feel how good Carls jerking around felt, but this time he didn't let up. 

Carl tapped his thigh, closing his eye. Tears fell down his cheeks from the pain of gagging. In his pants, his untouched cock throbbed. Normally, he would be grinding on Negans foot, but today was about Negan. Hr could get of later. Negan ignored the first few taps, so Carl slapped his thigh. He began to feel dizzy and a little light headed. His limbs were heavy and he could feel his heart slowly beating in his chest.

"God..." Negan groaned. "Thats real fucking good..." He held Carl closer, shallow thrusts keeping Carl awake. Each time he gagged around his cock Negan moaned and tilted his head back. He was getting close. "Fuck..." He ground into Carls throat, Carls hands falling to his sides.

Carl fell limp against Negan, his mind still aware of the lack of oxygen. His heart was beating painfully slow and Carl couldn't do anything about it. The grip Negan had on him was far too tight and he was already too dizzy to pull away. Negan kept fucking into his mouth, soft moans falling from his lips. With one more deep thrust, Negan moaned and came, warm cum filling Carls mouth. He thrust a few more times, smirking down at Carl.

Negan pulled out, his cock covered in his own come and Carls spit. "Shit, kid..." He let go of Carl, smirking when his body fell to the floor. "You'll be okay in a few minutes... I already told you, I don't like fucking dead bodies." He scooped up Carl, carrying him towards the bed and laying him down. He brushed some hair from his face and smiled down at him. "Feels so much better when you're scared."


End file.
